


The Movie Night

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Fluxing Non-Stop [9]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turps plans one of his infamous movie nights, with another horrible movie ahead of them however will the Yogs entertain themselves for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that took a little too long but I'm happy I finally got it done  
> Sorry to all for the long wait but I hope it was worth it
> 
> Anyway ima try and get back into writing more stories, purhapse even some one shots from Star Wars or game of thrones but for the moment I wanna stick to Kim, as before if anyone has any suggestions of were to go next please put them down below even if you've said them before and I'll see which one I like the best or I best received would make a great write up, thanks and enjoy

* * *

"HEY HEY GUYS WELCOME" turps shouted as he opened the door to reveal his friends and work colleagues. "Yay" kim muttered as she walked through the door past the beaming turpster. "Come on lads who's ready, this is gunna be LEGENDARY" he joked, earning a few exaggerated laugh's and a trio of shaking heads from the hats. Turps lead the group into his house towards his large living room which he had prepared for the night, everyone moved to their various places. Turps sat alone in a single chair as close as safely possible, everyone sat a way off behind him on one of the 3 couches which had been placed into a horseshoe layout.

The right couch was occupied by Zoey and Fiona while Kim, Duncan and Hannah sat on the middle one while Trott, Smith, Ross and Katie took the left one. They all snuggled in as turps switched on his movie and settled in, they all prepared themselves for a long night.

 

Minutes later Kim was already beginning to become board and began looking for distractions eventually settling on her fellow Flux Buddy. Smiling a malicious smile she shuffled closer towards Duncan before grabbing the popcorn in his lap and moving it to his knees, signalling for him to be quiet as she grabbed at his crotch, massaging along its quickly growing length with a gleefull look on her face as Duncan slumped his head back in pleasure. Grabing at the zipper Kim pulled it down slowly to avoid the noise catching anyone's attention, however with the tv as loud as it was no one could have heard anything of what was about to happen. Sliding his jeans and boxers down just enough, Kim watched as her favourite 7 inch rod of meat sprung to attention, wasting little time she quickly stuffed it into her eager mouth taking 5 whole inches instantly. Kim began quickly sucking off Duncan's shaft while trying to fit as much of it into her mouth without gagging loudly.

Right next to the pair Hannah was half engrossed in the film, half in her soda which she sipped quietly until it was empty. "Hey Dunc pass the popcorn" she whispered to him, when she earned no response she turned to the scene next to her "Hey Duncan didn't you ju..." She feel silent as she watched Kim deepthroat Duncan's cock, holding her position at the base of his cock for longer than Hannah had thought humanly possible before sliding up and off, a bridge of mixed saliva and precum connecting between her open mouth and (by Hannah's first impressions) Duncans rather nice cock. Kim noticed the stunned blonde, smiling a devilish smile as she crawled over and grabed at Hannah's shirt, using it to pull her up and into a deep kiss with the sunned woman. After the initial shock Hannah embraced the kiss before rolling her head back as Kim pulled of Hannah's shirt and bra and nibbled her way down Hannah's neck and cleavage before getting to work pleasuring the blondes large soft breasts. Behind her Duncan grabed Kim's stockings and panties leaving her skirt on he pulled the other two off revealing her juicy ass and a hint of her trimmed pussy. Duncan wasted little time and began licking Kim's already wet pussy, increasing the pleasure by adding more fingers periodically. Kim held back as many moans as she could trying to remain as quite as possible. Hannah now stripped off her remaining clothes before moving back and swinging a leg up onto the lounge, revealing her dripping lower lips to Kim who hungrily dived between Hannah's luscious thighs and began lapping up all of Hannah's sweet juices.

To their left Zoey and Fiona were beginning to also heat things up, with Fiona beginning to discreetly rub Zoey's pussy through her clothes after a long period of kissing and making out, enjoying the sight as Zoey strived as hard as she could to avoid moaning as the pleasure washed through her body as Fiona slipped the same hand beneath Zoey's waistband inserting 2 fingers in as she did. The two kissed passionately as the world around them faded away from knowledge, and each began striping and kissing at the others skin until they were both unclothed, Zoey immediately moving beneath her partner and began licking at Fiona's pussy while Fiona continued to finger Zoey's.

Meanwhile the flux buddies had switched up positions, Hannah was now sucking on Duncans cock eagerly, enjoying how far it pushed down her throat as Kim rode Duncans face, eyes shut as Duncans tongue lapped at her juices and g-spot and fingered her at a rapid pace, pushing her to her first orgasm, as she sprayed her juices across and into Duncans mouth and face, the scientist lapping up every sweet drop he could.

To their left the hat trio had taken notice and were becoming quite stiff watching as Hannah engulfed Duncans cock and Kim rode Duncans face, kims perfectly juicy ass visible to them as she unknowingly shook it. All 3 at once turning towards Katie they were oddly surprised to find her also watching the events unfolding on the middle couch, and with a hand slowly massaging the fabric between her legs.

 

Trott was the closest to her and first to move, sliding his hand slowly down the front of her jeans and into her panties, beginning to rub it softly as she moaned softly under his touch. The two began to kiss, letting their tounges intertwine and embrace. Ross moved to her front, kneeling before her as he gently pulled off her jeans and panties in one go, revealing her wild but also neat unshaven pussy. Diving right into action Ross slowly kissed down along her thigh towards her pussy, teasing her as he slowed down kiss by kiss causing her to whimper in anticipation before finally he drove his young inside causing her to let out a loud groan of pleasure. While Trott had busied himself pleasuring the red heads large E-cup breasts smith was far more impatient jumping up onto the coach on Katie's far side from Trott, and his height ment that his package was at head height for her. Leaning over Katie unbuckled smiths jeans to reveal his cock already semi hard within his pants, begging to be released. Pulling his pants and underwear down Katie was nearly struck in the face as smiths 8 inch cock swung free before her. Grabing at it Katie leaned further over and poped it into her mouth, struggling as she felt it beginning to slide down her throat as smith pushed in further. Poping it out Katie attempted to take a breath before smith seized her in his hands and force himself entirely into her mouth, all 8 inches filling her mouth as she attempted to struggle and gagged heavily as a result. Smith eventually pulled himself out as Katie struggled to catch her breath between the cock that had just blocked her throat and the two tounges licking at her body parts before both pulling back and loosening their trousers.

Duncan was groaning as Hannah bounced on his cock her large breasts in the hands of Kim with suckled and pinched them between kissing Hannah as the blonde felt all 7 inches inside of her. Her orgasm was load and Kim made sure to be their to lick up all of her juices as they flowed out. Kim then went into a doggy position over the end of the couch, shaking her ass and giving it a good slap to attract the other twos attention. Duncan moved behind her giving her juicy ass a good hard slap as he lined himself up against her tight ass and pushed in, just as Hannah slide under him and began lapping at Kims practically dripping pussy, making sure to trace the outlying of the very small tri force shaped triangle of pubic hair with her tounge. It was then as Duncan pushed further into her tight ass, approaching his full length that Kim noticed the other lounge where Zoey and Fiona were scissoring intensely. Kim watched as they both came and collapsed into the arms of one another, the sight only turning her more on until a large cock appeared before her eyes.

Trott placed himself at the entrance of Katie's pussy as Ross did the same to her huge ass. Moaning, almost screaming as she did Katie lowered herself into the 2 boys cocks, feeling the two penetrate her holes with force as they began to thrust upwards in union as Katie moaned heavily, each pushing another inch or 2 in before they were both set at a moderate speed pumping their entire shafts in and out of the redheads entrances.Katies eyes fluttered as she came twice before the boys reached their own end, both filling her holes before collapsing back to the lounge, Trott snuggling between Katies tits as Ross kissed her ass cheeks softly as she slowly stroked his softening member.

 

Kim opened her mouth to react, only realising her mistake too late as the thick cock shoved deep into her mouth two powerful hands grabing her head as her eyes trailed up to reveal smithy smiling almost devilishly as his cock slide in and out of her sweet wet mouth as he face fucked the brunette. Having both Duncan and smiths cocks spit roasting her as Hannah lapped at her pussy Kim tried to scream as she orgasmed, her sweet juices flooding Hannah's awaiting mouth and sending the blonde into her own orgasm and her ass squeezing Duncans shaft even harder as he struggled to stop himself from going over the edge aswell. Kims scream of pleasure was blocked by smith as he shoved the remaining inches of his thick cock down her throat, Kims screams only coming out as gagging. 

Reaching a hand up Kim expertly stroked smiths shaft as she caught her breath before he quickly shoved back in and her hands turned to hold herself up as the 2 large cocks nearly lifted Kim off of the lounge as they pounded her from each end. As Kim gagged on smiths cock and Duncan continued to fuck her tight asshole, complimenting it with the occasional slap on her juicy cheeks Kim felt another orgasm coming and braced herself as she felt the boys cocks preparing for their own end. It happen all at once, as smith shoved himself as deep as he could into her mouth and began unloading his load into her throat, Kims own orgasm hit her, causing her to once more tighten her asshole, the resulting extra pressure sending Duncan over his edge, the blonde sending waves of his cum deep into her ass. As Smith and Duncan both pulled their still cumming cocks from the brunette with an audible 'popping' sound the two unloaded their last shots onto her juicy ass and her moaning face as she was still slowly coming down from her own orgasm. With a final slap of her ass Duncan fell back to the lounge as Kim fell backwards into him, embracing each other as smith held the sofas armrest for support... it was at this moment that the movie suddenly ended and turps figure rose from his chair.

He turned, a huge smile on his face before he came into view of the cum covered and mostly naked Crew adorning his sofas. "Wha...b..i" turps stuttered, unable to even comprehend what lay before him as Kim softly giggled. "Ohh for fucks sake guys" he finally managed "I just brought new sofas"

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned before pop any ideas you have down below, even some ones for the new D&D series on Yogslive with Mark, Trott, matt, Katie and Kim  
> And of course I hope you enjoyed this long awaited story


End file.
